A Wish Come True
by shadow-fox313
Summary: This is a re-do of the old story! Read inside for more info. This is a Atemxoc story, please give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

Hey FF fans!

OK, I took my old story and completely re-did it. It's got the same title and everything, but I changed my character and the story line a little...ok maybe a lot. I hope you like her, I guess you can say she's my OC. Here's a little info on her:

Name: Shaina (SHAY-nah)

Age: 16

Eye color: green

Hair color: black (goes down her back)

Skin color: cream color

If you need to know anything else about her, let me know. Now I will thank all those who reviewed my last story:

Amylou11087

Girl Of Games

Atem-Tea love 4ever

The Domexiqueen

Super-special-awesome Pirate

Ryujinbito

tyiagirl

Gardevoir_Mages

BelleDayNight

Shining Friendship

AiShesshoumaru

xXSaberXx

DeceptionRose

ReLeeS

OakuShigeru

Isiri

Hikarie

That's a lot of people! Thank you so much guys I hope I hear from you in my new story!! Don't worry, I still love the Tea/Atem parings and stories. I might even do one after this story. I wanted to try something new! In this story, It's after the final battle between Atem and Yugi. Yugi won, but Atem was given the choice to go to the afterlife or stay, and he decided to stay. He was given his own body and was adopted by Mr. Motou, on with the story! Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 1

It's the last day of school and Shaina is walking very slowly back home. "My life is so boring! I can't wait until summer vacation, hopefully my life will get exciting over the summer, but this will be the first summer without my dad. *sighs* I miss him so much."

_Flashback_

_"Daddy, daddy! How do I look?" Little 5 year old Shaina asks. "You look like a little princess sweetheart". "That means your the king and mom is the queen, right daddy?" "That's exactly right, now all we need is a hansom prince for the princess". Her mom says in the doorway from the kitchen. "Now, come little princess and blow out your candles on your cake, your not really five until you blow out your candles and make a wish". _(I made that up of course)_ Shaina looks at her cake and closes her eyes, she thinks for a while then she opens her eyes and blows out the candles with her mom and dad applauding in the back. "What did you wish for sweetie"? Her dad asks. "Awww, I can't tell you that, It wont come true". "Well, what if I promise that it will come true?" "You think so daddy, really?" She says with her eyes full of hope. "Yes, I know so, so what was your wish?" She thinks about for a minute, then she whispers "I wished for a real life prince". Her did looks at her with wide eyes. "Well, when he do comes, I can wait to meet him". Shaina grabs her dad and hugs him. "I love you daddy!" "And I love you __princess"._

_End Flashback_

Shaina looks up at the sky, "But your not here... are you daddy." She looks down at the ground as a tear rolls down her face. Before she could look back up, she walks into someone. "Oh, oh...I'm so, so, sorry I didn't see..." She looks up at him as him as he tuns around and see the most intense and captivating eyes ever. "That's quite alright, hey are you ok?" Shaina blinks her eyes and nods her head. "It looks like you've been crying, are you sure your ok". She finally finds her voice and answers,"Um..yes I'm sure, just memories".

She sticks her hand out,"Hi my name is Shaina". He takes her hand in his and smiles at her,"Beautiful". A small blush comes on her face and she stutters, "wh..wh..what did you say"? He smirks at her and says," Your name, it means beautiful does it not? My name is Atem, nice to meet you Shaina. And I'm guessing that you were named because of your eyes, am I right"? Shaina didn't know what to say, she was so memorized by his voice. And he was still holding her hand. "Um...yes, my eyes. That's why I was named Shaina, my father named me. Nice to meet you Atem". He walks closer to her and looks into her eyes. "Well I have to say, your name fits you very well...Shaina."

Her heart started to race and she couldn't breath. Atem sees this and kisses her hand and lends in to whisper in her ear, "Breath Shaina, I don't want you fainting on me now do we?" She lets out her breath slowly then she hears some people calling and running up to him. "Atem! Hey buddy, what's taking so long?" He turns around and greets his friends. "Forgive me Joey. Shaina, I want you to meet my friends, (he points to the blond guy) this is Joey, (he point to the only female in the group) this is Tea, ( he points to another guy with brown hair that goes to a point on the top of head) this is Tristen (then is points to someone who looks just like him, but shorter) and this is Yugi." They say there hellos and she says hi back. "Nice to meet you, my name is Shaina."

Joey puts his hand on Atem's shoulder, " Hey, we have to get going you know money bags Seto is can't wait. Hey, Shaina why don't you come with us, Atem here is dueling Seto for the millionth time." She looked at him in surprise, "Do you mean the young billionaire Seto, Isn't he a great duelist or something like that." "Well, he was until Atem here kicked his butt like a million times," Tea said. Then Shaina knew they looked familiar, he was the King of Games! "You're the King of Games aren't you! It's an honor to meet both of you." "Alright already, lets get going, I want to see Atem kick some rich butt!" Joey said very loudly.

While on their way there, Tea was telling Shaina about all the duel shes seen. The only thing she left out was that Atem use to be a pharaoh in Egypt. If she would have told her that, she might have thought she was crazy. Then Tea surprised her with a shocking question, "Um...Shaina, whats going on between you and Atem? I see the way he looks at you." "There's nothing going on between us, I bumped into him by accident then I met you guys. But I have a quick question, is Atem and Yugi brothers?" Tea thought about how to answer her before she said anything. "Well yes, why do you ask?" "Well Yugi has this kind soft look on him, while Atem well, he's different. His eyes are so intense and sharp, and the way he looks at you, it looks like he's looking deep into your soul, like he know all about you...you know what I mean Tea"?

Tea looked at her with wide eyes _'Is she falling for Atem' _Tea thought to herself. "Shaina, I have a question, are you-" but before Tea could get her question out, they arrived at the dueling area. "Well, well, well, here comes the geek squad. And lookie here there's an added addition to the geeks." The one named Seto Kiba said. "Shut it Kiba! Her name is Shaina." "Who was talking to you mutt"? Just before Joey jumped on Seto, Tristen held him back. " Don't man, your lucky he even let us in here". "Tristen's right Joey, calm down" Yugi said.

"Alright Kiba, let's get this over with", Atem said with confidence. "Kick butt man!" Joey said. "Good luck man." Tristen said. "Show 'em what you can do!" Tea said. Yugi gave him a thumbs up. Then everyone looked at Shaina. Atem walked over to her and smiled at her. "Won't you wish me luck also...Shaina?" '_Why does he keep saying my name like that_?' Shaina thought. "Good luck Atem", she said with a blush on her face. Atem smirked at her then walked away.

Well people that's the first chapter. Please be honest with your reviews, but please no flames! If I need to fix something, let me know and I will do so. The next chapter is being thought up as we speak!


	2. Chapter 2

I know that this is a lot different than my other story, but change is good right? This is coming right off the top of my head so I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Oh, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 2

"Wow Atem, you kicked Kiba's butt, Joey said while pumping his fist in the air.

They were leaving the Kiba dome and walking down the street. The boys were walking in the front, while the girls were walking behind them.

"So Shaina, what did you think about the duel? Tea asked. "It was great! The title King of Games fits him very well, she said.

Yugi looked back at Shaina and wondered something, "Hey Shaina, do you live near by?"

Shaina looked at him,"Yes just a few blocks from here, its not too far."

"Do you live alone?" Atem asked

"Yes, my parents died in a car accident when I was young so I stay in an apartment. After the accident, my parents left me some money behind that I didn't know they were saving for me. It turns out to be just enough to live off of"

"Hey, I'm sorry to hear about your parents. Well, this is were I leave you guys. Come on Joey." Then Tristen left.

Tea looked at her watch and saw that she had to get going too.

"Hey, I better get going too. Shaina maybe we could hang out sometime. It's hard to be the only girl in this crazy group."

"Yeah, sure I'd like that. I don't have many friends in Domino".

So, they exchanged numbers and Tea went across the street and around a corner. The only ones that were left were Atem, Yugi and Shaina.

"So, you too live together? Shaina asked.

Yugi smiled at her, "Yep, my grandfather owns a game store that sells duel monsters cards. And there is a home built on top, rooms and a full kitchen with everything else."

Shaina looked surprised, "So is it your grandfather who taught you everything there is to know about duel monsters?"

"Yep, he taught me everything. But for Atem...well lets just say that it came naturally", Yugi said sheepishly

"That's pretty cool. Well guys, I have to get going, I'll see you guys later".

"Bye Shaina," Yugi said waving. But when he looked at Atem, he was just looking off where Shaina left.

"Atem, are you ok? You've been acting pretty strange since we meet Shaina", Yugi asked.

Atem looked down at Yugi (He is taller than him anyways)

"I'm fine Yugi, no need to worry". But Yugi knew he was lying, they did share a body once.

"Your lying Atem, we may not still share a body but I can still read your feelings, and you like her don't you?"

Atem looked at Yugi wide eyed

"Yugi....I'll explain everything when we get home."

When they got home, it was getting dark and grandpa Motou had dinner ready for them. After they ate, Yugi went to Atem's room (they had separate rooms) and sat in his desk chair.

"So Atem, your going to tell me why after just meeting a girl for a few hours, your madly in love with her."

"I'm not in love with her Yugi," Atem said shocked. I just...I don't know what this feeling is. When I looked at her, my heart started racing, my blood was racing, I just wanted to kiss her right then and there" Atem said breathing heavily.

Yugi looked wide eyed (again)

"Wow Atem, I never heard you say things like this before. Well all the feelings you described tells me that you like her a lot. But if you kissed her, you would have scared her," Yugi said snickering.

Atem leaned back on his bed with his hands behind his head

"I don't know what to do Yugi, it seems like she's scared of me anyways," Atem said

"Well who wouldn't be, look at you", Yugi said smiling.

"And what's wrong with the way I look Yugi", Atem said glaring at him.

"Well for starters, how you carry yourself, like everyone should stop and bow down to you", Yugi said.

"Well, I am a 5,000 year old Pharaoh I can't help that Yugi", Atem said sighing.

"And I bet the way you look at her, staring is more like it. But I bet you can't help that either huh", Yugi said snickering.

"I was raised a certain way, I can't help the way I act towards her." Atem said

"I know, I know. Anyway, when are you going to tell her that you like her, let alone that you are a living, breathing 5,000 year old Pharaoh", Yugi said.

"I don't know Yugi, Atem sighed. But when the opportunity comes, I'll tell her I promise."

"Alright Atem, I'm going to bed. Goodnight", Yugi said.

"Goodnight Yugi," Atem said. But he couldn't sleep at all.

Well that's all for chapter 2! I hope you enjoy it so far. And you know, a story isn't good without a little danger...but that won't be for a while yet, maybe! Review please!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, well this is chapter 3. Once again, right off the top of my head, I hope you enjoy and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Chapter 3

Weeks have past since the gang met Shaina, they have gotten really close. Her and Tea even went shopping a few time. Atem on the other hand have been frustrated because he has been trying to find a perfect time to tell Shaina the truth about himself and that he has strong feelings for her.

When Shaina woke up one morning, she realized that it was her birthday. She never celebrated her birthday because it was too painful, it always reminded her of her parents. Then her cell phone went off letting her know that she had a text message.

When she picked it up, she read that it was from Tea. She opened her phone to read the message and it said 'Happy Birthday Girl'. She smiled at the message and texted back 'Thank you'. Then her phone started ringing, she looked and it was Tea.

"Hello, hey Tea", she said.

"Hey, you doing anything special today", Tea said

"No, not really. I haven't celebrated my birthday in years", Shaina said sadly.

"What, years! Why, how come", Tea asked.

"It reminds me too much of my parents, its to painful", Shaina said.

"Well you know what girl, this year is going to be different. Get dressed, we are going shopping", Tea said excitedly.

"Shopping? I don't kn-" but before she was able to finish her sentence, Tea cut in.

"No buts! Get dressed", Tea said before she hung up.

Shaina looked at her phone while shaking her head. '_That girl is very persistent_' she thought.

Shaina got out of bed and took a quick shower. After that, she put on a denim skirt and a white t-shirt with white socks that come up to her knees and black wedge heels. She pulled her hair in a pony tail with a few wisps of hair framing her face. She also had a pair of silver earrings that she wears every year because they once belonged to her mother. After getting ready, she went to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat all at the sometime waiting for Tea.

At Yugi's House

Atem was having breakfast while Yugi was on the phone with Tea

"Sure Tea, that would be fun. We'll let you know when to bring her. Alright, bye". Then he hung up the phone.

"What was that all about Yugi"? Atem asked.

"Oh, that was Tea. Today is Shaina's birthday and she wants us to have a surprise party for her". Then Yugi started to explain what Shaina told Tea about her parents. When Yugi was finished, Atem had a sad look in his eyes.

"Well, I can understand why she stopped celebrating her birthday. It must be too painful to remember her parents", Atem said.

"That's true, but maybe this birthday we can make it the best she's ever had in a long time," Yugi said.

Atem looked thoughtful. "Yes Yugi, I think we can. This might be the perfect time for me to her how I feel. Yugi, call the other guys to help you decorate, I have the perfect gift to get her".

Yugi went to get dressed and call the other guys, while Atem (being already dressed) left to get her gift.

With Tea and Shaina

Time has passed and it being afternoon, Tea and Shaina stopped to get something to eat.

"So Shaina, how are you enjoying your birthday so far", Tea asked.

"It's been great, thanks again for doing this for me Tea. It really has made me feel better." Shaina said.

"It's nothing really. The day isn't over yet, and we still have stuff to do. But Shaina, be honest with me, how do you really feel towards Atem"? Tea asked.

Shaina looked shocked a Tea, then a small blush appeared on her face. "Well Tea, over these past weeks I've grown to see you guys as best friends. But Atem, I've grown to like him...a lot.

Tea smiled broadly at her. "I knew it!!! Why don't you tell him"? Tea asked.

"I don't know, I'm scared I guess. I mean the way he acts towards me says he likes me, but I-" but Tea cut in.

"Listen, I've seen the way he looks at you. I think he likes you more than you know. Trust me." Tea tells her taking her hand.

"Thanks Tea. I guess I'm a little nervous". Shaina said.

"Hey, don't mention it. Well let's get out of here, still got lots of stuff to do." Tea said.

"Alright". Shaina said excitedly.

But unbeknown to them, someone was listening to there every word.

'Mmmmm.....so the pharaoh has a love interest in this girl. That will be his downfall.' the man thought to himself.

At Yugi's house

It was almost getting dark, and Yugi just done talking to Tea on the phone. She was telling him that her and Shaina was on there way back.

"Alright Tea we are ready, you can bring her. Ok, bye". Then he hung up the phone.

Ok guys, get ready they are on there way back". Yugi said excitedly.

Just then Atem walked in the door.

"Sorry it took me so long, I just wanted the gift to be perfect." Atem said.

"That's alright Atem, your actually right on time because they are on there way here now". Yugi said.

"Ok good." Atem said taking a deep breath.

Yugi heard him take a deep breath and looked at him with his eyebrow raised. "Nervous Atem?" Yugi asked.

"No...not really." Atem said quietly.

Yugi giggled a bit. "It's ok to be nervous Atem, even pharaohs get that way too ya know. You are human after all." Yugi said.

Atem smirked at him. But before he could say anything, the door was opening.

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Everyone yelled.

Shaina had her mouth wide open and here eyes were wide with surprise.

"Oh...oh my God! I-I don't know what to say, ummm...thank you, thank you so much guys," Shaina said with tears brimming in her eyes.

Tea giggled. "I told you that it wasn't over, and you deserve it girl." Tea said hugging her.

"Alright that's enough of the mushy stuff, let's eat and get this party started!!!" Joey yelled.

Shaina smiled and said, "I couldn't agree with you more."

A hour into the party and everyone was having a great time. Atem looked over and saw Shaina talking to Yugi.

'_This is a perfect time to give her this gift_.' Atem thought.

Shaina was talking to Yugi when she saw Atem walk over to them.

"Shaina, can I talk you for a moment outside?" Atem asked

"Sure, of course." Shaina said

Ok, I stopped the story here because I am typing up page number five here. So, I will continue it on the next chapter. Any guesses who the bad guy is? It's a no brainier. Review please!!!! Love you guys lots!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys!!! Such things just makes me sooo happy!! Well, as you all know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And if I did, it would have ended with a happy ending! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!

Chapter4

Atem escorted Shaina outside to the porch. It was a cool yet comfortable night. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly.

Shaina looked up to the stars, then she looked at Atem. She saw him staring at her. Blushing, she looked back at the stars. '_I wonder why he wanted to talk to me'_? Shaina thought.

"So Atem...umm what did you want to talk to me about?" Shaina asked.

Atem took a step toward Shaina and looked deep into her eyes. Shaina looked down to avoid his gaze but using his first finger and thumb, he lifted her chin so she could look at him

"Over this past month me and the others have considered you a great friend, one of us. But, I've thought if you so much more than that." Atem said.

Shaina looked at him with surprise. He then lifted his hand and showed her a long box.

"Open it, Happy Birthday Shaina." Atem said

With shaky hands, she took the box and opened it. She was to shocked for words. Inside the box was a pure gold chain, and on the end of it was a beautiful emerald stone. Carved into the stone in gold was Egyptian writing.

"A-Atem, wh-what does it say?" She asked crying alittle

"It's your name Shaina." Atem said. Taking the necklace, he placed it around her neck and fastened it there. When he was finished, she turned to look at him.

"How do I look?" Shaina asked with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Using his thumb, he wiped her tear away and smiled at her. "You look beautiful...go out with me Shaina." Atem said and asked.

She stepped back alittle. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She always wondered what it would be like if he asked her out, now that he has, she doesn't know how to react to it.

Looking worried, he stepped toward her. "Shaina are you alright, I'm sor-" but he was cut off by a finger placed on his lips.

"No, I'm fine, and y-yes I'll go out with you", she said smiling.

Smirking, he took her hand and pulled her so that her other hand landed on his chest. "Good." He whispered in her ear. He pulled back alittle tilted her chin up so that she could look at him. Looking deeply into each other's eyes, Atem leaned down to kiss her.

Taken surprise by the kiss, Shaina stiffened up but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Atem's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Atem was about to deepen the kiss when a bad feeling came over him. His puzzle began to glow, and the millennium eye glowed on his head.

Shaina felt Atem tense up and that he stop kissing her. Looking up at him and at his puzzle, she wondered what was happening.

"Atem why is your puzzle glowing, and your for-forehead why-" but was cut off by Atem

"Shaina, do you trust me?" Atem asked

She looked at him for a moment, then answered him. "Always Atem." She said.

After she said that, a dark chuckle was heard faintly. Shaina grabbed on to the front of Atem's shirt and he wrapped he's arms around her waist.

"I know who you are, show yourself!" Atem yelled.

Yugi ran outside wondering what was going on.

"Atem, what's going on, what happened?" Yugi asked.

Atem narrowed his eyes. "I sense a millennium item." Atem said.

"What! Yugi said surprised. How is that possible? I thought that the puzzle was the only one that was around because you didn't go to the afterlife...unless-" but was cut off by Atem.

"Unless the owner never left." Atem said.

'_Afterlife, items, what are they talking about?_' Shaina thought.

Before anyone can say anything else, a thick fog-like cloud started to surround them.

"It's the Shadow Realm! Quickly get inside the house! I can protect you while your inside!" Atem yelled.

The gang began to run inside the house. When Atem made sure that everyone was inside safely, he closed his eyes and whispered something in Egyptian. Then the house was outlined in a gold light.

"If you stay inside, you'll be fine. I'm going back outside." Atem told them.

Atem started walking toward the door, but Shaina stopped him.

"Atem wait! I don't understand what's going on. I'm scared...please tell me what's happening." Shaina said.

Atem just smiled at her then reached up and cupped the side of her face. Then he looked up at Yugi. "Yugi, please...tell her everything". Atem said.

Yugi nodded at him. Atem then bent down and kissed her cheek then walked out the door.

"Shaina, I think you should sit down." Yugi told her.

--Outside--

When Atem got outside, he started to scan the area to pinpoint where the item was.

"He's still here." Atem whispered.

"Ha ha ha ha....right you are Pharaoh. You never lost your sense of direction. You were always smart." The voice laughed.

"I thought I banished you forever Bakura." Atem seethed.

Then out of the mist, Bakura walks out clapping. The ring around his neck glowing.

"You can't banish what is apart of the shadows pharaoh." Bakura laughed.

"Well believe me Bakura, I won't make the same mistake twice. Atem said.

Bakura looked over Atem's shoulder toward the house, pretending he didn't hear the threat.

Hmmm....I see the Pharaoh has a sweetheart. Wouldn't it be fun to get my hands on her." Bakura said with an evil glint in his eye.

Atem's eyes widened. "If you lay one hand on her, you'll wish you've never returned Bakura!" Atem yelled.

Bakura smirked at him and turned around to leave. "You'll see me really soon...Pharaoh ha ha ha ha ha!" Bakura said laughing. The the fog disappeared and so did Bakura.

"I'll be waiting Bakura." Atem whispered.

--Inside the house--

Yugi just finished explaining the whole story to Shaina about Atem and how he was a 5000 year old spirit living in the puzzle. And the many duels they faced together, also the last duel that determined if Atem was going to the afterworld of staying with them. After the story was told, Shaina just sat there not saying a word. Just then, Atem walked through the door and everyone walked up to him and asked him questions.

"Atem, what happened. Who was it?" Yugi asked.

"It was Bakura, he's back." Atem said. Then he sat down tiredly.

"Bakura! That sick-o freak! I thought ya got rid of him Atem!" Joey yelled.

"Calm down Joey, Bakura is a lot stronger than we thought. This isn't the first time he's come back after we thought he was gone for good." Tristen said.

"He must be after the puzzle again, isn't he?" Yugi asked.

"Yes Yugi, but that's not the only thing he's after this time." Atem said while looking at Shaina.

"Y-you mean, he's...he's after me?" Shaina asked.

Atem got up and walked over to her and took her hands in his.

"I won't let anything happen to you Shaina, I promise." Atem said.

"I know you won't...Pharaoh." Shaina said giggling.

Atem smirked at her. "No need to call me that, you can still call me Atem. And you might want to stay here with me and Yugi until Bakura is gone for good." Atem said.

" Yeah, that's a good idea. You can stay in Atem's room, and me and him can share my room." Yugi said.

"Sorry that your birthday party was ruined." Tea said.

"Well, regardless of what bad stuff happened, I had a great time guys. Once again, thank you so much." Shaina said.

"No problem Shaina, well I better get home. I'll call you tomorrow Yugi. See ya Atem." Joey said.

Everyone said there goodbyes and Tea and Tristen also left. As Shaina got settled in Atem's room, Yugi brought her a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in.

"Here, this should fit you. We can get you some of your clothes from your house tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Thanks Yugi, and thanks again for letting me stay here." Shaina said.

"Your welcome, but you and I both know that if I didn't offer Atem was." Yugi said winking at her.

Shaina blushed a bit. "Yeah, he is a bit protective. But I guess that's his nature right." Shaina said.

"Exactly. Goodnight Shaina." Yugi said.

"Goodnight Yugi." Shaina said.

Around 3 in the morning, Shaina was still awake. All the stuff that happened yesterday and all the stuff that was told to her kept her awake. She decided to go to the kitchen and get something to drink. So, without waking up anyone, she made it to the kitchen and saw that there was some juice left over from the party. As she was pouring up a glass of juice, she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, thinking it was Bakura she spun around really fast and spilled some juice.

"Whoa, I'm sorry did I scare you?" Atem asked.

Holding a hand up to her heart, she took a deep breath. "Yeah, a little." Shaina said.

"I apologize, here let me help you clean that up." Atem said.

He grabbed a mop and cleaned up the mess. After he cleaned it up he sat at the table with Shaina.

"So, I take it you couldn't sleep?" Atem asked.

Shaina sighed. "No, I couldn't stop thinking that there is a crazy guy after me and on top of that, all the stuff that Yugi told me about you." Shaina said.

"I understand, it can be a bit overwhelming what you've been through. I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry." Atem said.

Shaina shook her head. "No, need to say sorry. I can understand why you didn't. I guess, us going out is out of the question." Shaina said.

"Actually, I still would like to take you out. That's still if your up to it." Atem said.

"Of course I am." Shaina said.

"Good, I'm glad." Atem said smilling.

Shaina looked over to the clock and realized how late it was getting.

"Well, I better get to bed and try to get some type of rest." Shaina said.

"Oh ok, I'll walk you to your room." Atem said.

She put her empty glass in the sink and started to her room. When she got to her room, she turned and looked at Atem.

"Goodnight Atem." Shaina said staring into his deep amethyst eyes.

Staring back into her emerald eyes, Atem wrapped an arm around her waist and with his other hand, he cupped under her chin. Shaina hands resting on Atem's chest. Then he leaned down until their lips touched. What Shaina didn't notice was a small flash come from Atem's forehead. This time he deepened the kiss. He licked her bottom lip to let her know what he wanted. She opened her mouth wider and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. With a moan coming from both of them, their tongues explored each others mouths. Atem was the first one to stop the kiss. He looked down at her flushed face.

"Goodnight...my princess." Atem said. He kissed her forehead then he walked to Yugi's room, leaving Shaina staring at his back.

After a moment of standing there, Shaina walked into her room and laid on the bed. Falling asleep instantly, sleeping peacefully.

Can you tell me what the flash from Atem's forehead meant? I someone can guess! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it!! Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Well guys, I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. I thought it was pretty good myself. Sorry for taking so long getting this chapter up, my Internet is really giving me trouble. Anywho, this chapter will contain the date, so how will it go? Will they be interrupted on their date, or will it go smoothly? Read it and find out! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Duh!

Chapter 5

Shaina woke up the next morning feeling great. She haven't slept that good in a long time. Her mind drifted back to last night before she went to bed. She placed her hand on her lips and blushed a bit. Smiling, she got out of bed and went to get ready for her outing with Atem. Outing? No, date. She was going on an all-day date with Atem.

Getting out of the shower, Shaina put on an black summer dress that has green flowers on it. She also put on green wedges, the necklace Atem gave her, green earrings, and pinned her hair up with wisps of hair hanging down framing her face with a green hair clip. Looking in the mirror and smiling, she heads to the kitchen to get a bite of breakfast. When she reached the kitchen, Yugi was there eating.

"Good morning Shaina, you look great!" Yugi said winking at her.

"Thanks Yugi, is Atem here? I thought he would be here." Shaina said.

"Oh, he'll be right back. He told me to tell you not to eat anything because he is going to take you out for breakfast." Yugi said.

Before she could respond, there was a knock at the door. When she reached the door and opened it, it was Atem. (A/N: He was wearing the same outfit we wore when him and Tea went out) He was standing there with an arm behind his back. "You look beautiful Shaina. These are for you." Then he pulled a dozen red roses from behind his back.

"Th-They are beautiful, thank you so much." Shaina said. "I'll put these in water then we can go."

Atem followed her into the house, and Yugi walked up to him.

"Nice touch with the flowers Atem." Yugi said giggling.

"Very funny Yugi. I just hope that everything goes well today. With Bakura out there, who knows what will happen." Atem said.

"Did anyone tell you that you worry to much. Don't worry about him, just enjoy your date alright." Yugi said.

"Your right, as always Yugi. Thanks." Atem said.

After that was said, Shaina came out of the kitchen ready to go.

"I'm ready Atem, I'll see you later Yugi ok." Shaina said.

"You guys have a good time." Yugi said.

After they left the house, they walked until they came up to a diner.

"I hear that their breakfast is pretty good here. So I thought we should try it." Atem said.

Ok, that's great. I am a bit hungry." Shaina said.

When they entered the diner and was seated, they ordered their food. Atem ordered the ham and cheese omelet, and Shaina ordered the blueberry pancakes. They both had orange juice to drink.

"Oh that was very good. I'm glad you brought us here." Shaina said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed your meal, it was pretty good." Atem said.

After they talked a bit, they left with Atem leaving a very nice tip for the waitress.

"So were are we going next?" Shaina asked.

"Well how about the dueling arcade." Atem said.

"The dueling arcade? Not that I don't mind going, but why there"? Shaina asked.

"You'll see when we get there." Atem said.

After walking a few blocks, they came to the dueling arcade. When they walked inside, a lot of young kids came running up to Atem wanting his autograph. When he was done signing a few autographs, he even dueled a few kids and also gave them pointers on how to build stronger decks.

"Hi, what's your name?" A cute little girl asked Shaina.

"Hello, my name is Shaina. And what's your name cutie?" Shaina asked.

"My name is Samantha. Are you Atem's girlfriend?" Samantha asked.

"Well Samantha,- but before she got done, Atem walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes she is Samantha." Atem said smirking.

"But I thought you said you liked me Atem." Samantha said pouting.

Atem reached down and picked her up, then he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"You little one, will always have a place in my heart." Atem told her.

After putting her down, they said their goodbyes to the kids and walked out of the arcade.

"That's great what you do for those kids." Shaina said.

"I try to put some time aside to help them out some how. Thanks for coming along with me." Atem said taking her hand.

"Thank you for sharing it with me Atem." Shaina said.

Atem reached up and cupped her chin kissed her gently on the lips.

"How about we see a movie." Atem said.

Still a little dazed from the kiss, Shaina blinked her eyes a bit.

"Oh a movie, sure that would be fun." Shaina said smiling.

Walking up to the movie theater, they both decided to see the new Transformers movie. (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else, sorry)

---A few hours later...---

"Oh, that movie was really good!" Shaina said while they were walking out of the theater.

"It wasn't that bad, for a movie with huge talking robots in it. Atem said.

"This day have been wonderful, thank you so much." Shaina said.

"Well the day isn't over yet, we have one more stop to make and we better get there soon before the sun sets, so lets go." Atem said.

Atem took her by the hand and began running. After a few blocks, they made it to their destination.

"Oh Atem, this is...I don't know what to say!" Shaina said surprised.

Before her eyes was the beach, on the beach was a picnic blanket. On the blanket was candles and a picnic basket. There was the sunset before them also. Atem took her by the hand and lead her to the blanket. When she was comfortable, he began to take things out of the basket. There was wine and wine glasses, with different kinds of fruit.

Taking a piece of a strawberry, Shaina begin to eat it.

"Mmmm, it's still cold! How did you keep it cold for so long"? Shaina asked.

"Well, there are small bags of ice in the basket. I had to make sure the wine and the fruit stayed cool. Shaina, when we first met, you had tears in your eyes. If you don't mind me asking, what was wrong?" Atem said.

"No, I don't mind at all. I was thinking about my parents. When they passed, I had to say with my aunt until I was old enough to stay on my own. I had a memory about them. It was was my birthday and I was pretty young, my dad called me his little princess. When I blew out my candles, he wanted me to tell him what I wished for. I was a bit reluctant to tell him, but I told him anyway. My wish was to have my very own prince." Shaina said giggling a bit.

Atem smiled at her then took out the wine and the wine glasses. He put wine in both glasses, then handed her one.

"Well, lets toast to you finding your prince." Atem said.

Shaina smiled a bit and touched their glasses together. "I'll toast to that."

The sky started to darken and rain clouds started to cover the sky.

Atem stood up and took Shaina by the hand and helped her to stand. "Well our date is almost over, what do you think?" Atem asked.

"It has been perfect Atem. Thank you again". Shaina said.

A rain drop hit the tip of her nose. They both looked at the sky as it opened up and the rain began to fall.

"We better get this stuff home and get out the rain our selfs before we catch cold." Shaina said.

"I agree, let's go." Atem said.

As they were gathering up their things, a very strong wind started to blow. Atem leaned up against a tree with Shaina next to him, then they heard strange laugh, but to Atem it was oh too familiar.

"Shaina, I want you to leave." Atem said to her while looking at her.

"Leave, but why I don't want to leave here al-" but Atem cut her off my placing his lips on hers. After the kiss her looked at her deep in her eyes.

"Please, I don't want anything to happen to you. I care about you too much." Atem said.

With a tear sliding down her face, Shaina nodded her head and turned to leave. Only getting a few feet away from Atem, someone blocked her way.

"And were are you going missy." The voice said.

Looking up, Shaina saw the coldest eyes she had ever seen. Turning to run back to Atem, she was caught by the arm with a hand pressed to her neck.

"Bakura! Let her go! Your problem is with me, not her!" Atem said.

"Oh but to get you weak, I have to get someone you care about. And after the little scene I just saw, you care a lot for her...don't you Pharaoh?" Bakura said laughing.

Atem started to take a step forward when Bakura stopped him.

"No, no, no Pharaoh. Take one more step and I snatch her mind from this world forever. You want her back, give me your puzzle and you can take her." Bakura said smirking.

"No Atem, don't give it to him! Shaina said yelling. I know it means a lot to you, forget about me!"

"No, I can't do that I...I love you Shaina." Atem said.

"Well, that's sooo sweet my stomach hurts. I'm gonna take my leave now Pharaoh." Bakura said while fading with Shaina with him.

"Shaina, no! Come back here you coward!" Atem said yelling.

Meet me at the warehouse by the pier at sunrise, we will settle things there." Bakura said. Then they were gone.


End file.
